Are The Stars Out Tonight
by sesshylove990
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been the bad boy in his acting career, but when a girl wins a role into the movie things start to change. Can Kagome soften Sess's bad boy image or will her relationship with his half brother keep them apart? SessXKags pairing
1. Sesshomaru

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters even if I wish I did_

**Chapter 1**

**Sesshomaru**

**Director: **"Ai….. CUT!! Sesshomaru, why are you being so difficult. If it weren't for the fact that you are excellent at playing the part of the 'bad boy', you would be fired!!"

"Go ahead…fire me" Sesshomaru spit out in an eerily calm voice, but his eyes challenged the director's/

"Fine…fine. Have it your way" the director said. He didn't want one of his leads getting upset before telling him about the contest. Sesshomaru was going to be furious. Maybe he could get Jaken to break the news to him. After all Jaken was Sesshomaru's personal assistant.

Sesshomaru started at the director. The yoaki smelled fear and a bit of anxiousness radiating off of him. He decided to ignore it. He was in no mood to drag it out of the director. Plus he had a scene to concentrate on. He ran a clawed hand through his long, soft, silvery hair and let out a frustrated sigh as he got onto the jet black motorcycle for the chase scene that was to come. Once again he was playing the criminal bad boy. That's how his director saw him, that's how the paparazzi made him seem, that's how the public saw him, and pretty soon that's how he saw himself. He finished the scene perfectly, although he added some stunts of his own. The director didn't seem to care, and even if he did, Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. After he stalked off to his dressing room to get some rest. He hated being around people, human, or demon. Unfortunately for him, it was not all peace and quiet in his trailer. Jaken was running around chasing 5 yr old Rin, who was plastered in stage make-up. Rin squealed as she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room. Immediately she flung herself into the safety of his strong, muscular arms. A slight smirk crawled onto Sesshomaru's face, but he made sure not to keep it there for too long. He didn't want anyone to think he was soft. He gently put the little girl back on the floor.

"Otousan" she screamed in a shrill voice.

Ever since she had been left on his doorstep one night, Sesshomaru had raised the little girl as his own. Even if she was human, he couldn't help but feel attached to her. The fact was he loved her as a daughter, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone but her. His thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's oh so annoying voice.

"Pardon me lord… I have important information for you from the director."

Again Sesshomaru smelled fear in the air. He didn't like the sounds of where this was going.

_This is my first fanfic and I'd really love to hear from all you readers so comment plz and I'll try to add the next chapter really soon_


	2. The Contest

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters_

**Chapter two**

**The Contest**

Kagome quickly ran into the living room with a bowl of ramen in her hand. She 

practically dove onto the couch as she ripped the remote from her younger brother, Sota's 

hands.

"Hey" he whined. "I was watching that."

"Shhhh!" she snapped. "They're about to announce the contest winner!"

Kagome had been dragging her boyfriend, Inuyasha to the movies almost every 

night that summer. If they called the same numbers as the one on her movie ticket stub, 

she would win a lead role in the biggest up coming movie to hit Japan. Good thing she had 

plenty of chances to win. She and Inuyasha had seen hundreds of movies, and she had his 

and her ticket stubs in numerical order.

"Ok" the announcer began. "The first number is 7"

Kagome quickly threw out all the stubs that did not begin with 7. 

"059..."

_Yes, Yes, Yes_ Kagome thought to herself. Her knuckles were starting to turn white 

from gripping the remaining tickets in her hand.

"The last number is…"

_Come on, Come on._

"3"

"NO!" Kagome moaned. As she threw the useless losing stubs into the air. She 

began to pout. What about her big moment. She had been dreaming about it since she culd 

remember. 

"What about this one" Sota piped up, snapping Kagome out of her 

disappointment. She stared at the ticket long and hard as if she were afraid it would 

disappear if she blinked. The ticket stub held the five magic numbers that held her way to 

fame. Sota shoved it at Kagome before she could tackle him for it. "I found it on the 

floor." he added. "You must have dropped it when you jumped on the couch." Kagome 

quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. She couldn't wait to tell him the 

news.

_Hope that you like this chapter too. I know I haven't to the main plot yet, but it'll start to build in chapter 3. I'm working on it now. Plz review so I can know how I'm doing._


	3. Preparations

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters….I know, it's sad._

**Chapter Three**

**Preparations**

"HE WHAT!!" Sesshomaru roared after hearing what Jaken had to say.

"The Director thought it would be good for your publicity, bringing a lucky ticket

winner to act with you in this new movie." Jaken said trying to soothe his now red eyed

master. Even Rin shivered at the sight of the ferocious yoaki, she called father.

"He must be desperate" Sesshomaru muttered. After all, Kogura, the leading lady,

had gotten into an argument with him and left to Naraku Onigumo's Production Studios.

Ever since then, the director had been frantically running around trying to find a

replacement. _Well this would be the easiest way_, he thought. He noticed Jaken looking at

his face. He knew it looked blank, but just in case he added in a growl, "She better not get

in my way."

* * *

After angrily hanging up with Inuyasha, her hanyou boyfriend, Kagome stomped

upstairs to pack.

"Why can't he just be happy for me?" she muttered as she threw her yellow travel

bag onto her bed.

"He's just so selfish." she growled shoving clothes into her bag. "And to think, I

even invited him to come with me…but **no**, he just starts complaining. '_It's too far away _

_Kagome' _" she said mimicking Inuyasha. She continued ranting and flinging clothes into

her bag until she was finished packing. She finally flopped down onto her bed and let out a

frustrated sigh. _Well_, she thought, _He should get over it by the time he sees the Tokyo city _

_lights…I hope. _She yawned and curled herself into a ball underneath her blankets. She was

going to need plenty of rest if she was going to be stuck with a pouting Inuyasha all the

way to Tokyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru stomped over to the director's office. He wanted to demand an

explanation as to why he wasn't told about this contest. When he burst through the

director's door, the director was already waiting for him behind his desk.

"So when were you going to tell me about the contest? Or were you just going to

let the new girl walk on set and surprise me?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I didn't know what else to do." the director retorted. "We are a month behind in

production, all the eligible actress' refuse to work with you because of your reputation,

the producers are coming in a month to review footage that we haven't even shot yet, and

I couldn't stand the thought of losing my greatest villain." He took a deep breath. That

was a lot to say in one shot. He looked up at Sesshomaru, hoping to find a hint of

sympathy or understanding, but all he saw was the same empty stare Sesshomaru always

wore, except for when acting.

"When will she be here?" Sesshomaru asked in a husky voice

"Tomorrow."

"Fine, just tell her to stay out of my way off of the set." he said before leaving, and

slamming the door behind him. _Well_ he thought_ I better get some sleep before tomorrow. _

_It's going to be a long day._ He gently put the sleeping Rin, who was laying on the couch,

into her bed before heading to his own room.

_Thank you for reviewing my story. And now I give you Chapter 3. I hope you like it. Plz review and don't worry. I'm working on Chapter 4_


	4. Face to Face

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

**Chapter four**

**Face to face**

Kagome was right. Inuyasha grumbled and complained the whole way there. _Good _

_thing I brought my Ipod, _she thought to herself. She leaned her head up against the cool

window and closed her eyes. Since Inuyasha wasn't in the best of mood, it would be a bad

idea to try and cuddle with him. Now that she thought about it he had been less and less

willing to cuddle, but she wasn't going to think anything of it. The hanyou could be such a

jerk at times. She couldn't wait to get to Tokyo. She had read in several magazines that

one of her co-stars, the infamous Sesshomaru Tashio was quite the bad boy, but since she

had never actually met him she wasn't going to judge until she met him for herself. Even if

Inuyasha didn't like him. She still hadn't told him his much hated half brother was her co-

star. After all if she had, he never would have agreed to come with her. She just hoped he

wouldn't be too pissed off. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice that the car

had pulled up into the studio.

* * *

"She's here me lord" Jaken said to his master as he came running into

Sesshomaru's trailer. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"And?" he growled.

Jaken backed away cautiously.

"The…the director w-would like you to meet her" he stuttered.

"What's her name?"

Jaken gulped. "K-Kagome Higurashi"

Sesshomaru frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar? Oh well. Why should

it matter to him? She was there to get the job done while staying out of his way. He got up

from his chair and gracefully glided over to the studio. For being tall and muscular, he

wasn't clumsy like most. It must have been his yoaki blood. As he walked through the

studio door, he saw a slim human girl with long, jet black hair and gentle brown eyes.

_Wow, she's beautiful_ he thought to himself. His thoughts caught him off guard. _What am I _

_thinking. She's human. She can't be beautiful, but there's something different about her._

Suddenly a very familiar voice snapped him back to his senses.

"You!" it growled.

A smirk crawled onto Sesshomaru's face. It was snow clicking as to why

Kagome's name sounded so familiar.

"Well, well, well" he said as he turned. "If it isn't my little hanyou half brother."

Kagome, his new co-star, was his idiot half brother's girlfriend.

* * *

(_earlier for Kagome)_

Kagome followed the director into the studio. She was in awe at all the action

going on around her.

"And this" the director said pointing to a large rack full of beautiful, expensive

kimonos and ribbons, "is your wardrobe for the movie. Feel free to keep a few of them

after we are done."

Kagome squealed in excitement. Inuyasha covered his fuzzy white ears and rolled

his eyes. "Girls" he muttered.

"Are you ready to meet you two main co-stars?" the director asked Kagome's eyes

widened as she nodded, unable to voice her enthusiasm. "Well first, I'd like you to meet

Koga. He's the hero in the movie. You'll need to build a lot of chemistry with him because

he's also your love interest." Inuyasha's ears perked up and he let out a low growl.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the walked up to a trailer and knocked on a door labeled Koga.

A handsome wolf yoaki with bright blue eyes and brown hair pulled back, opened the

door. Kagome's mouth dropped. Inuyasha just let out a huff. Koga smiled a handsome,

mischievous grin as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Well, well. So you're going to

be my woman." Kagome blushed, but before she could say anything Inuyasha opened his

mouth. "You better not try anything funny or I will personally make sure you end up

dead."

"Whatever mutt." Koga waving off Inuyasha's threat without a second thought.

His eyes never left Kagome's. Inuyasha was just about to wrap his clawed hands around

Koga's neck, when the director took Kagome's hand from Koga and said "Well, I guess

you should meet your other co-star."

Kagome gulped. Unfortunately Inuyasha heard her breathing change and he gave

her a look. _What is she up to?_ Kagome knew he wouldn't be too happy to see

Sesshomaru, but she still hadn't gotten the chance to tell him. The director lead them into

a large conference room. "I sent for him earlier so he should be here soon" he said. The

anxiety made his voice waver a bit.

"Oh great, another male co-star" Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "Where's your

bathroom…Never mind I'll find it on my own." he said as he slammed the door behind

him.

As soon as she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't hear her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for not telling him." she smiled nervously.

"No problem. I can see how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't get along.

They're both stubborn."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening and

closing behind them. Kagome turned, expecting to see Inuyasha, but there stood a

beautiful yoaki. His hair looked soft and silver. His eyes were golden, like Inuyasha's, but

they were different. They seemed to be pure gold. He was tall and muscular. His pale

porcelain skin was absolutely flawless. She had seen him on tv, but that didn't do him

justice. _What is he thinking_? She wondered as his expressionless eyes stared back at her. It

seemed as if he were wearing a mask. That was one thing she had never seen him do on tv.

He had always showed some sort of emotion. Her thoughts were torn back to reality as

she heard Inuyasha growl "you!" _Boy am I in for it now._ she thought. She turned pale as

her and the director exchanged nervous glances. Luckily, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were

too distracted to notice.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru found this to be the

perfect opportunity to annoy his little half brother. He strolled over to Kagome and

wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her close to him. He felt her go tense with his

touch and heard her breathing slow to a shallow gasp. Her heart started to race. Knowing

that Inuyasha noticed all of this too, he looked at him with a smirk. "Kagome and I are

going to be dating for these next three months. It's time that she knew what it was like to be with a man, instead of a puppy like you." he said calmly. Inuyasha

was furious. He was about jump on the yoaki and try to rip his throat, when Kagome spoke up.

"You know he's just saying that to bother you" she said tearing herself out of

Sesshomaru's arms and taking Inuyasha's. No matter how much she liked the feeling,

Inuyasha was her boyfriend and she was going to stand by him. "Like I'd ever be

interested in him anyway" she added rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru let out what sounded

like a snort. This was going to be a very interesting three months for him, but he

welcomed the challenge. It scared him a bit though to feel like this wasn't entirely about

annoying the hanyou, but he would never admit it. He'd just have to be careful.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the other 3 chapters. I'm going to get straight to work on the next chapter. Plz review and let me know what you think. Your reviews really do help.**


	5. The Kiss That Changed Everything

_**Note from the author: unfortunately I have had major writers block and that's why I have not been able to update this for a while. So in order to continue I came up with a brilliant idea to continue but it also means I have to change the rating to M for an attempted rape scene. Just to be on the safe side.**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Kiss**

"I knew you'd come for me, but …." Kagome started before being interrupted

"I promised you that I'd find you no matter what." Koga replied taking her small hands in his own

"So" someone sneered causing the couple to turn around in complete shock. "You came, even though you knew that if you did I would _**kill**_ you" the voice hissed at Koga.

It was Sesshomaru. His eyes were glowing blood red. His poisoned claws were extended towards Koga and his teeth were completely exposed in an evil grin. The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck rose and she shivered involuntarily. Anyone else might have thought that the shiver was from her fear, but she was not like everyone else. Secretly she still saw him as the beautiful creature she met when she first started.

'_Wait! What am I thinking?!'_

A deep, husky voice suddenly drew her out of her thoughts. Once again it was Sesshomaru.

"Now I can get rid of you for good and I can keep this little girl as a trophy of my own." he snarled.

"Cut!" the director called from across the set. "Your work was good. That's all for today." he said as he released the cast to do their own thing for the rest of the day. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took control of his inner demon and returned to the angelic form she had seen every other day. She didn't realize she had been starring so intently until he returned her gaze. A smirk crawled across his face as he walked toward her. He let out a dark chuckle before his face was practically touching hers. Her breathing stopped from the closeness of his lips to her own. He was much taller than her, but the way he leaned to her face made their lips pretty even. It took all she had not to faint.

"I thought I told the director to tell you to stay out of my way and not screw anything up" he hissed in a harsh whisper. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and stared in surprise. "Next time you miss a line and I have to cover for you, you'll regret it" he said before turning to leave with the same smug grin on his face. Kagome blushed a deep crimson. She had been so dazzled by him earlier that she didn't even realize that she missed her line a few minutes ago. She immediately turned and started to search for Inuyasha. Maybe he would notice her mood and try to cheer her up in his own moody ways. He had been disappearing a lot lately. He thought she hadn't noticed, but she had. He was usually there by the time they were finished, but this time they finished early. She wanted to find him, but she didn't know where he could possibly be.

Suddenly an arm snaked its way around her waist. Hoping it was Inuyasha, she turned around, but the eyes that stared back at her were not Inuyasha's. The sharp blue orbs brightened when he smiled at her.

"So Kagome" Koga said in a husky voice. "What are you doing today?"

"Well I'm trying to find Inuyasha." she said as she whirled herself out of his arms. All of a sudden she got a bright idea. "Could you help me?" she asked knowing that Koga could probably sniff Inuyasha out. After all he was a wolf demon.

Koga grumbled. "Why would you want to find that stupid mutt, when you could spend the day with me?" he snapped, once again trying to wrap his arms around her.

"Please Koga?" she pouted while trying to push his arms off, but his grip only tightened. "Koga… that hurts. You need to let go." she whined as she tried to push him off again. Kagome's eyes widened as Koga shoved her into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. She felt a sharp pain in her side and her head. Something had cracked, but it was quickly forgotten when his hands started to roam down over her back side and slowly up her skirt.

"KOGA!!!!!" she snapped as she tried to wriggle out of his grip "Let Go!!!!" she yelled as she started trying to hit him. Koga then grabbed her arms pinning them between the wall and bruising her tiny arms. Koga grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips smashed against her unwilling ones, cutting them against her own teeth. He licked the blood off her lips before smothering them again. She tried to scream, but couldn't from the lack of breath. Tears started to roll down her anger burned cheeks. She pushed and kicked against his muscular body, but I didn't work. "You're my woman now Kagome." he whispered into her ear before suffocated her again with another painful kiss. He yanked her tiny wrists above her head with one hand while his free hand clawed holes into her shirt, leaving behind bleeding cuts on her stomach and chest. Kagome grew dizzy and gave up resistance. Even if she had managed to get away, everyone had already left the set and she knew she would never be able to reach help before he caught up with her. Her body went blank. She was almost statue like. Her body was starting to feel the pain in her head and ribs again. _'If only Inuyasha were here'_ she thought as she started to black out. No one could save her now. His hands started to rip her skirt off now.

Suddenly she felt Koga release her. Everything happened so fast. The next thing that she knew Koga was on the ground bleeding through his sides, and she was in someone else's strong arms. She looked up to see who it was, but her tears blurred her vision. All she could make out was the long, silver hair and the large blood red orbs filled with rage. They eyes lowered to scan her face.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Next time" the calm husky voice snarled as he kicked Koga, "I shall kill you" and with that he was gone with Kagome.

.

Sesshomaru had gone back to the set to get some peace and quiet from Jaken and little Rin's bickering. He thought it would be empty as usual. He was wrong. He had heard Kagome yell at Koga to stop before he peered around the corner and saw Koga smothering a battered looking Kagome. He could smell her blood from where he stood. Anger raged inside of him as his inner beast threatened to take control. _Why was he so angry? Was it the fact that Koga was trying to force himself onto Kagome? _No there was something else there. He felt a surge of jealousy. _'She should be with me!' _he thought _'Wait! What am I saying? Why should I care what happens to the pathetic human girl anyways? She is the idiotic hanyou's responsibility. I should just walk away. ',_ but something inside him wouldn't let him. In two seconds he dashed over to Kagome and gently ripped her away from the wolf demon. With his other clawed hand he slashed at Koga. Soon Koga lay there bleeding. If it weren't for the fact that Koga was a demon he wouldn't have survived the attack. Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's warm, tear filled amber eyes. His hand instantly went and wiped the tears on her cheeks away. She stared back in a daze. She whispered his brother's name. She must have been confused but, he couldn't stop the deep growl from coming out at the mention of Inuyasha's name. He felt a pinch in his cold heart. _Why did it suddenly hurt?_ He didn't really have time to think about that. He decided to take Kagome to the safety of his trailer and get her examined.

Jaken and Rin suddenly stopped their usual bickering when Sesshomaru walked in with a woman in his arms. She seemed to be in a comatose state. They watched their master stare at the woman with a concern that they had never seen in his eyes before. For once Sesshomaru's emotions were visible on his face. His face was overflowing with fear, concern, confusion, and anger. Jaken and little Rin exchanged glances before Rin let out an obnoxious fit of giggles. Sesshomaru's face suddenly became emotionless again as reality settled in and he turned to look at Rin.

"What is so funny Rin?" he asked in a monotone voice, as if he could care less if she answered or not. "Chichi wuv Gome" she said in the cutest little voice before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"No Rin, I don't" he said, but he couldn't help but to smirk at the little girl's laughter even though something inside of him felt guilty. _'Why am I feeling like this? I didn't lie to Rin'_ but his heart clenched even tighter. He looked down at Kagome who, by now, had completely passed out in his arms. He took the unconscious girl into his room and laid her on his bed of furs. Without thinking he stroked a piece of her hair away from her face.. _'She is so beautiful.'_ Shock from his thoughts consumed his facial features. _'I will make her mine'_ he thought, finally coming to terms with the fact that he wanted Kagome. He could have any girl he wanted, but she was different. It was a good different though. She was the first woman who didn't swoon at the sight of him. He could take her by force now but for some strange reason he wanted her to want him. He wanted her to love him. Kagome groaned and started to turn toward him slightly, awakening him from his thoughts. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where…where am I?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. She winced as she tried to lift her head up from the soft furs she had been lying on to try and look at Sesshomaru. He immediately knelt down beside her. Once again, without thinking he gently ran his hand across her cheek. His mask of indifference started to fade as true concern replaced it. Kagome was shocked. First, she woke up in a strange place in utter pain and now Sesshomaru was kneeling by her side and it seemed like he cared. She didn't remember anything from before until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Her brown eyes widened and tears started to form as the memories came flooding back to her. Sesshomaru was just about to wipe a stray tear away when Kagome suddenly threw her delicate arms around him despite the pain she was in. To her surprise he responded by wrapping his strong, protective arms around her. They sat like that for about an hour. When her sobbing subsided she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you save me?" All the reasons ran through Sesshomaru's head. _'Because I love you. Because I didn't want to see you hurt. Because I don't want anyone else to touch you that way.'_ He was about to actually admit all of this to her when she murmured the name "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's emotionless mask returned to his face. It felt as if Kagome had taken her fist and slammed it all the way through his stomach. Then a bit of jealousy hit him. Kagome watched him curiously. A second ago his face had been full of obvious concern, then at the mention of Inuyasha's name it went back to its usual blank stare. She decided to try her question again, despite Sesshomaru's sudden mood change.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" she whispered. He shook his head. "I should go find him. He's probably worried." She tried to get up, but her bruised arms were really starting to hurt along with her ribs. Her lips were bruised and swollen and her head still spun from the concussion she probably had.

"NO!" Sesshomaru said as he settled her back onto the bed. "I'll go get." He headed for the door and said without looking back. "and don't worry. I've hidden your scent. He won't find you." It was as if he had been reading her thoughts. She tried to smile at him, but couldn't because of the pain. "Jaken" he called before finally leaving the trailer. "take care of Kagome and bandage her wounds. I'm pretty sure she has a concussion." Thend he was gone.


	6. Friends?

**Chapter 6**

**Friends????**

About half an hour after leaving Kagome, Sesshomaru found Inuyasha. He was in Kagome's trailer. Although he was fully clothed his wet, snow white hair was proof that he had jus gotten out of the shower. He was cussing up a storm when Sesshomaru entered the trailer.

"Damn that Kagome! Where the hell is she?!! She's supposed to wait for me at the studio!" Inuyasha stopped when he sensed Sesshomaru in the doorway. He looked at the older yoaki with deep hatred. "What do you want?!" he snapped. Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's attitude. He was doing this for Kagome. He loved her. Never had he harbored such feelings for anyone demon or human. Even his love for little Rin was different. How could she possibly love his idiotic brother?

"If you want to see Kagome then come with me now." he said. Inuyasha stiffened. "What have you done to Kagome?!" he growled. Sesshomaru simply ignored Inuyasha's question and turned to leave. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to his trailer. From there Inuyasha jumped in front of Sesshomaru and burst in.

"Where is she?! Is this some sort of trick? I don't sense her here!"

"She's in here." Sesshomaru said as he opened his bedroom door. There lying on the bed with a bandaged head was Kagome. She looked awful. Her midsection was wrapped in bandages and she had a tiny bandage on her swollen bottom lip. Her arms had purple bruises shaped into handprints on her fragile skin. Her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep sleep. Inuyasha wrapped a clawed hand around the calm demon lord's throat. "What did you do to her?! I swear I'm going to…" his threat was cut short. There in front of him on unstable legs stood Kagome. Without thinking Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist to help steady her. What had come over him?

"Stop it Inuyasha!!" Kagome whispered harshly. "He saved me!"

"Get out of my way Kagome!!" Inuyasha growled back.

Kagome was in no mood to argue. Despite the pain killers she had been given, her body ached and her head was starting to pound at the volume of Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha! That's enough!" she said giving him one last warning.

"It would be wise to listen to her." Sesshomaru added. His hands were still wrapped around her gently for support.

"Why don't you just…" Inuyasha started once again just to be cut off by two little words from Kagome.

"Inuyasha…SIT!!!!" she commanded. Immediately he crashed face first on to the trailer floor.

The sight of Inuyasha in this state from two words was enough for Sesshomaru to let out a small smile for half a second. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." she murmured. Her giant brown eyes stared into his blazing, golden eyes. "For saving me." she added. Sesshomaru grunted. Then in one swift, gentle motion he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"This time stay here. I can handle the half breed without help from anyone." he said as he laid her back down. Kagome gave him a small worried look, but decided not to argue. Sesshomaru walked out of the room. Inuyasha was still sprawled out where they had left him two minutes ago. The sight still made Sesshomaru wan to laugh, but he kept his composure. He picked the hanyou up by the shirt and dragged him outside. Inuyasha started to come to his senses when a cold breeze blew through his still damp hair.

"Sesshomaru! Why I ought to…" Inuyasha started once more but Sesshomaru lifted him up so that they were eye level.

"Listen you little insignificant half breed, Kagome is going to stay here until she recovers. Until then I don't want to see your pathetic little face around. It's your fault this happened in the first place!" the yoaki snapped.

"_My_ fault! How is this _My_ fault?! For all I know you could have done this!" he growled.

"I didn't, but if you had been at the studio to support her this would have never happened. She could have been raped!"

This new information shut Inuyasha up quickly. He looked down. Guilt painted on his face.

"Yea…well I had some important things to do. I didn't expect it to take so long."

"Just go. You are no longer needed here. I will send someone to fetch you if Kagome wants." for once Inuyasha did exactly what Sesshomaru had said and left. Sesshomaru returned back to his post outside of the room where Kagome was fast asleep. He planned to stay awake and stand guard just incase his idiotic half brother decided to try something stupid, but for some strange reason he was unusually tired. It was as so unlike him and soon he was asleep too. In his dreams he was holding her in his strong arms. She was asleep, but even then it seemed as though she was smiling. Her porcelain sin was warm and soft. She seemed so fragile. Her scent was pure heaven to his keen demon senses. She was his and only his in the dream. She stirred and murmured his name. At the exact same time something or someone tapped him gently, bringing him out of his blissful dream. He opened one golden eye to find himself in a bed. He turned to see what had tapped him and there lay Kagome. She was fast asleep with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his muscular torso. He gently put her head back on her pillow and bolted out of the bed. _'How did I get in there? Am I as bad as Koga?'_ He shook the thought from his head. _'No I have more self control. I would never…' _he thought as he gently closed the door and turned to go back to the couch. As soon as he turned there stood Jaken.

"Is everything alright me lord? You were in there for quite some time. Is there something wrong with the human girl?" Sesshomaru's memory came flooding back to him. He had fallen asleep outside the door until his keen ears picked up the sound of Kagome's quiet sobs. He burst into the room waking Jaken and little Rin in the process only to slam the door in there faces when they came to see what the all of commotion was about. When he reached the end of the bed she looked up at him I fear, then suddenly flung her little arms around his neck and began to cry on his solid chest. He had been so shocked and caught off guard that his emotionless mask fell and he held her until they fell asleep in each other's arms. His dream had been real. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to enjoy his revelation because Jaken was still going on and on and it was becoming more irritating and harder to drown out. He glared at Jaken, silencing the little toad like demon.

"Everything is fine" he grumbled as he slid over to the couch and feigned sleep. Jaken took that as a cue for his exit and left his master without another question. When he knew he was alone Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. The feeling of pure bliss was fleeting fast and anger and confusion were taking over. How could he let this little human girl control his emotions so easily. Yes, he wanted her to be his, but he didn't want to grow soft in the process. He was the great Sesshomaru. He could have any girl how and whenever he wanted. Kagome was insignificant, and yet he was drawn to her. The soft silk strands that formed her hair, the irresistibly smooth feel of her flawless skin, and she was different. It sent chills up his spine just thinking about her.

…

After Sesshomaru had put her back to bed Kagome fell fast asleep, but her dreams weren't that pleasant. Her nightmares were of Koga. He had her again, but this time Sesshomaru couldn't save her. She tried to scream, but he was choking her and not one word would come out. She bolted up out of her bed and began to sob into her pillow, still trembling uncontrollably from her nightmare. Suddenly someone burst into the room. For a moment her heart stopped. She could only see a tall male figure waling towards her through her tear filled eyes. Finally the figure sat down at the end of her bed. She smelt a light musk. It smelt like the clean ocean breeze or the gentle rain on a spring day. The moonlight hit the man's figure and she made out a face with gentle golden eyes and silver flowing hair. It was then that she was positive that it was Sesshomaru. In the moment of relief she suddenly felt, she flung her arms around her handsome co-star. As soon as she had, she realized she had probably overstepped her boundaries with the serious yoaki. She was about to pull away when he did the last thing she had ever expected. Instead of pushing her away he embraced her. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She cried into Sesshomaru's chest until she couldn't cry anymore. Even after she had finished crying they remained in the tight embrace. She felt safe in his arms. Something about being with him made everything feel so right. Her heart began to race, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice. She had never felt like this with Inuyasha in all of the three years they had been dating.

"Lay back down" he whispered in her ear sending a pleasant chill down her spine. "I'll keep watch." he promised. She looked up into his molten gold orbs with her own gentle brown ones. For the first time since working with him Sesshomaru looked tired. As he got up to stand watch at the door she took hold of his hand. They were large compared to her own child sized ones. A look of curiosity over came the demon lord's face as he studied Kagome.

"Please don't go." she pleaded. "Stay here with me tonight." she said as she attempted her very best puppy dog face without causing pain.

"Only until you fall asleep" he said giving in for once. He propped himself onto the bed, almost in a sitting position with his back on the headboard. Kagome seized the opportunity to cuddle as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his muscular torso. Strangely enough he didn't push her away. She loved the feeling she got when she was with Sesshomaru. _'I knew he wasn't all bad'_ she thought to herself as she turned over onto her side and started to drift off to sleep with better dreams. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her side and held her close. "Sesshomaru" she murmured forgetting about his sharp ears as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. When she woke it was still night, but Sesshomaru was no longer there by her side. She stretched her sore muscles out on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Had it all been a dream? She rolled over to the other side of the giant bed…_ 'No it wasn't'._ She could still feel the warmth from where he had been laying. She took the pillow he had been resting on and hugged it. She buried her head in it and took a deep breath. _'It smells just like him'_ she thought soaking in the sweet scent. What was she going to do? She was with Inuyasha, but she felt herself being drawn to Sesshomaru. Should she keep on with continue to be with Inuyasha because of the love that was once there and out of obligation like her head told her to? Or would her heart win out with the growing feeling of love towards Sesshomaru? She had only known him for a while but it still felt like an eternity. Could there be a way to keep them both in her life without hurting anyone? Did Sesshomaru even feel the same feelings for her as she did for him? As she pondered on these matters she rolled onto her back to face the ceiling again. Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit her. Maybe, just maybe

…

_**Sesshomaru pov:**_

A thought hit Sesshomaru as he laid on the couch thinking of Kagome and how he would make her his. Was there any way that although she was human…maybe

…

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts:**_ '_I can…be…her…' _**(together)** _'Friend?'_

_**Kagome's thoughts: **__' I …can be his … _**(together)** _'Friend!'_

…

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. He had never really had a friend before. How was he supposed to act like one? He has those who feared him and served him, but never a friend. How was he supposed to start now and win Kagome over? _'Well… I guess I'll just keep doing what I have been'_ and with that he drifted back to sleep.


	7. Note From Me

**Note from Me the Author**

_Guess what everyone? I'm back! __For those of you who have been patiently waiting for me to update, I've got my writing mojo back….or whatever you want to call it. Lol. I promise to start updating as _

_soon as I finish typing the next two chapters I wrote and I'm in the middle of writing another one. So I would appreciate reviews to let me know how I'm doing…positive or negative. Any kind would do _

_really as long as it's honest. Plus it encourages me to write. So hope to hear from the readers soon. __J _

_-Sesshylove990_


	8. Chemistry

_**Just incase I'm once again noting that I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters…..no matter how much I wish I did..Haha**_

**Chapter 7**

**Chemistry**

It had been only one week since her attack and Kagome had fully healed. _'She heals a lot faster than most humans' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stared at the raven haired

beauty sitting across from him. Since Kagome had refused to press charges against Koga in order to save the movie, Sesshomaru barely ever left her side. Not that it mattered though.

Koga although cocky and strong in his own way also feared Sesshomaru, so unless it was to act out a scene he never went near Kagome anymore.

Noticing that the handsome yoaki was staring at her so intently, Kagome couldn't help but blush. _'I wonder what he's thinking' _she pondered to herself. His face never showed emotion

so it was always so hard to tell. They were taking a break on set before his and her love scene. And the illusive Inuyasha had disappeared once again. It was becoming more and more

frequent. _'And I thought he was bad enough at home. He's just so different from Sesshomaru'_ Never has she imagined in her life that she might fall for her "bad boy" co-star. After all, he was

her boyfriends brother. She couldn't let this happen. But he was so irresistible. In the week that she had spent healing at his place she believed that she actually understood him now. He

was so much gentler than she had ever seen him in public, especially with little Rin. She also noticed he was opening up to her too. They were actually friends. This though made Kagome

blush again.

After her second blush Sesshomaru turned his gaze away. His facial expression did not change, but he was experiencing his first feeling of embarrassment. Was it his staring that had

made her blush? What was she thinking? Suddenly a call to set broke his train of though. Kagome being the overly eager person she was stood up too fast. She felt so dizzy that she had

to sit back down. Unfortunately she missed the chair and started to fall. Like a flash she was in the warm arms of Sesshomaru. She didn't know why but every time he held her she felt

calm, safe. It just felt so right. She looked up into his golden eyes and felt the sudden urge to kiss him and for once on the demon lords face it was obvious he wanted to do the same

thing. She reached her slender fingers up and stroked his cheek. She didn't know if she was taking things too far with his seemingly gentle nature with her since they had been spending

more time together, but she was reassured when he took her hand and kissed each finger. His lips felt so soft and warm against her cool fingers. Finally Kagome found the strength to pull

away. She just couldn't cheat on Inuyasha. To share a kiss on the set was one thing but to do it on her own with no script telling her to do so was wrong…no matter how much she

wanted to. Obvious hurt reflected on Sesshomaru's face before it was replaced by his stone mask. The changed happened extremely fast and maybe the yoaki thought he had hid it from

her but she had seen it as clear as day.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "I just can't cheat on Inuyasha." It was then that she realized what she said. _' I don't even know if he likes me or how he feels.'_ Kagome started to turn crimson

from embarrassment.

"It's fine. This is as close as I was going to get," he lied as he looked away. "We should go." he said as he fully turned away and started walking back to the set. Kagome followed

closely behind, but made sure she kept a respectful distance. It was time for their love scene and her stomach was in knots. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset him and she

knew she had just hurt him and it killed her inside. She just hoped she could hide it as well as he did while she silently prayed that she wouldn't lose him. As they made their way to the

set Inuyasha happened to walk in. Kagome had been so deep in thought that she almost ran into the demon lord who had stopped suddenly. She looked up at Sesshomaru in time to see

his nose lift into the air sensing something the common human nose such as hers couldn't. He glared at Inuyasha and let out a small snarl. Instead of fighting it, Inuyasha just looked

down with a shameful look on his face. Kagome looked from Inuyasha's face to Sesshomaru's. Something was going on and it seemed like no one was going to tell her. Before she could

ask anything, Sesshomaru took her by the hand and pulled her onto the set. Kagome was so puzzled by what had happened between the two siblings that she didn't even hear the

director yell "action!" The next thing she knew she was sitting on a prop bed and Sesshomaru was kissing her with an intense passion. To her surprise she was kissing him back with just

as much passion. All too soon Sesshomaru pulled away slowly and winked at seemed as if they were the only two people in that room. Their eyes held each other's steady gaze.

"I love you" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a hug. Kagome was at a loss for words. She pulled away and gave him another passionate kiss before gently

putting her hand on the side of his face and whispered back "I love you too! I really do want to be with you!"

"Do you really?" he asked in surprise. His blazing golden orbs searched deep into her own chocolate brown ones.

"I do." she said as he took her hands and kissed them. She flung her arms around his neck and braced herself for the extremely passionate kiss that she was sure would follow. His lips

moved from hers to her jaw line and then down to her neck. Her fingers entangled into his silver hair just as she gave him one more kiss. She started to pull away slightly. Just as she was

about to confess to him that she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha by any relationship that could form between them, she was interrupted by another voice.

"And that's a scene" it yelled and suddenly she came crashing back to reality. She had been on set. She was supposed to be acting but she had completely forgotten.

"Great improvise Kagome," the director yelled. "It's not exactly the direction I was going for, but it'll definitely add some tension between Sesshomaru and Koga in the scene to come." She

blushed and looked over to see Inuyasha's mouth wide open. Then it closed as he crossed his arms, mumbled something, and stomped off.

Sesshomaru chuckled. He loved seeing his brother angry. In the older yokai's eyes he deserved a lot more. _'Poor Kagome'_ he thought. _'If only she knew the real monster he's become. _

_Would things be any different?'_ No matter how much he wanted to test his theory, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth about Inuyasha. He turned his attention to the girl he

was still holding. She looked a bit confused. Had she forgotten that they were acting out a scene? Had she really meant it when she said she loved him? His stone heart fluttered a bit at

the possibility.

The director walked up to the couple sitting on the prop bed, Kagome still in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Like I was saying before Kagome, I don't know why you changed the script, but it worked. Keep up the good work. You two have such great chemistry, I could've sworn it was real"

he said as he walked off as he laughed something about finally have founding Sesshomaru's match. Kagome looked down and blushed. _'It was real'_ she thought to herself as her blush

deepened. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He felt it too. As the director had said, it was…..chemistry.


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters….yadayadayada blah blah blah lol now for the continuation of the story enjoy and review plz and thank u ****J**

**Chapter 8**

**The Truth**

Two days had passed since Kagome and Sesshomaru's little scene, and each day that had passed Kagome felt more drawn to Sesshomaru and more confused about her connection with Inuyasha. When she and Sesshomaru were alone together he would actually smile and once in a while laugh. She was pretty sure that he had never showed that side of himself to anyone. _'He's not bad, just misunderstood.' _She wanted so much to be with her handsome costar, but at the same time she felt an obligation to Inuyasha. Well it was more than an obligation. She truly cared about him. He had been there for her for three years. Even when her best friend Sango had decided to marry their friend Miroku and move away. Inuyasha had stayed with her through the misery of finishing high school without her. _'So shouldn't I be there for him?'_ Anyway, what did her feelings for Sesshomaru matter? She had no idea how he truly felt. She was so wrapped up in hanging out with Sesshomaru and rehearsals that she had hardly noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior or his constant disappearances anymore. A deep chuckle rocked her out of her train of thought. She looked up into Sesshomaru's blazing gold orbs.

"What?" she said holding his gaze.

"I've been saying you name for about the last 15 minutes now, but it seemed like you were in a trance….so I resorted to throwing these." He said calmly with a smile as he help up a noodle from his miso ramen. "But apparently you haven't notice you new hair." He said letting out another playful chuckle. Kagome stared at him in horror as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and raked out the soggy, pork flavored noodles.

"Sesshomaru!" she screeched in a playful yet disgusted voice. Sesshomaru shivered a bit. He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. Even when she was annoyed. He started to laugh at how silly she looked and at the entire situation in general.

"Well… you should have listened." he retorted with a smug grin. Kagome lowered her head down on to the table and her shoulders began to tremble. _'Now I've done it'_ he thought to himself. He was so glad he didn't have a necklace like Inuyasha, his much hated hanyou half brother. To his surprise Kagome's head flew up as she burst into a fit of laughter as she too the left over noodles from her hair and flung them into his silky hair. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief. '_At least she isn't mad'_

" Well now I have to go home and wash the pork smell from my hair before we can rehearse lines at your place" she sighed. She had asked him earlier if the could rehearse lines after lunch. She definitely did NOT want to slip up and spill her real feelings on camera again. She was determined now more than ever to learn her lines well and keep her focus. She stared at Sesshomaru a bit more before getting up to find a mirror and finish getting the rest of the soggy ramen out of her hair. Sesshomaru was so open now, but he still hadn't said anything about his feelings for her. _'Does he have any romantic feelings for me? Or is he just trying to be a good friend and keep me happy? Did I ruin my chances when I told him I couldn't kiss him off set? What about when I blurted my true feelings during the scene?'_ Her worries were interrupted by a forced cough coming from behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"So….." he said staring down at her. "Are we going to go rehearse or are you just going to stand here staring at yourself all day?" There was a huge hint of sarcasm in his tone before he laughed at her once more. She smiled sheepishly before replying with some sarcasm in her own voice, "Well if _SOMEONE _hadn't thrown ramen in my hair…." She laughed taking his hand and dragging him to her trailer. Her hand fit in his perfectly. Although he was very tall and tough on everyone else his hands felt surprisingly soft. As they were nearing her trailer Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome's hand still being in his as she lead the way caused her to be jolted backwards as he stopped. She fell against his chest. She gazed up with curiosity at the suddenly alert yoaki.

"What's wrong?" she said gently squeezing his hand. He sniffed a minute.

"Stay here!" he commanded. Before she could object Sesshomaru was at the front door a few feet ahead of her. _'What's going on? Is Koga in there?'_ Curiosity and concern got the better of Kagome. She told herself to stop but before she knew it she was heading for the front door. As she neared she heard a lot of yelling. The first voice she heard was Sesshomaru's. She held her breathe as the next voice spoke, but quickly let out a sigh of relief when she recognized it to be Inuyasha's. It was probably just another stupid sibling fight she thought as she continued making her way through the door. _'Then why do I still feel like there's something I'm missing?'_

"Well I better go break up their little fight before someone gets hurt" she mumbled before heading toward the bedroom where the voices were coming from. What she saw next was enough to cause any normal, peaceful person like her to vomit….and then commit murder.

_A Bit Earlier…._

_Sesshomaru's POV_

…..Sesshomaru had agreed to go with Kagome and rehearse lines after they ate lunch. She claimed that her improvisation was only because she couldn't remember her own lines, but to him it felt too real to be acting. He wasn't going to push though. She would admit it when she wanted. They had been walking hand in hand (Kagome leading the way) to her trailer so she could take a quick shower and freshen up from their little ramen misadventures when all of a sudden he froze. He smelt it. It was the same exact stench as the one he had sensed days before when they he and Kagome admitted their true love for each other on film…at least that's the way he saw it. Inuyasha was not going to get away with it this time. Even if Inuyasha didn't care about how Kagome saw him, Sesshomaru did and he didn't want to see her get upset. He looked down at Kagome who was still leaning against his chest. Her eyes searching for any sort of clue as to what was going on.

"Stay here!" he told her. He was going to settle this once and for all. He didn't waste any time as he burst through the door at lightening speed. He knew exactly where he was going. His eyes glowed blood red from anger reflecting the murderous intent in his beastly heart. His fangs were bared and his claws were drawn. It was as if he were readying for a war. Any one to look at him in this state would have been able to tell they were about to die. He stormed into Kagome's room before slamming the door shut behind him. It took everything he had not to rip the mutt to shreds right then and there. Inuyasha had been so focused on what he was doing that he had not sensed Sesshomaru or Kagome coming. The sudden arrival of his brother had caught him so off guard that he quickly jumped of the figure below and released early spewing hot liquid everywhere. He searched around the room afraid that Kagome would be following right behind the older yoaki. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that she wasn't. No matter what Sesshomaru told her he could always claim that he was lying. Surely she'd believe her own boyfriend over this "troublemaker" and if he kept quiet he could clean up the mess and she would never know what kind of monster he truly was.

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru snarled yanking Inuyasha from his position and slamming him against the wall. "What about Kagome? I should rip you to shreds right now!" His shouting caused the still figure to peak out from underneath the layers of blankets. A pair of jet black eyes stared lustfully at the demon lord in all his glory standing before them.

"You're not gonna say anything are you?" Inuyasha slurred with a yawn. "I mean its not like she's going to believe you over me anyway." he snickered. Sesshomaru let out a deep, infuriated growl. Suddenly a voice interrupted his next move.

"He won't have to" it hissed. Although the voice was recognizably feminine, it held too much power and venom to sound fully human. Neither demon had sensed the presence earlier. They were too focused on their argument. Now the aura was so strong Sesshomaru let go of the nude hanyou who he had been dangling by the throat seconds earlier sending Inuyasha to collapse with a dull thud as he whirled around to see her standing in the doorway. She had been so quiet coming in that he never would have know she was there. He was glad she saw for herself, yet at the same time he had wished to save her from this agony. The black haired woman in the bed suddenly seemed to show interest. She sat up, allowing the blanket to fall and expose her breasts, confirming everyone's suspicions if there were any who doubted what had just taken place. The she spoke. He voice sounded like a deep, yet clear bell.

"Well hello Kagome. Long time, no see." she said smiling with sarcasm.

"Kikyo" Kagome growled. Her own voice still recognizably tainted with hatred and venom. She could have lunged at the other girl and beaten her "beautiful" face in until it was no longer recognizable, but something was holding her back. She looked down to see Sesshomaru with one arm around her waste and his other hand in her own. _'She's not worth it'_ he seemed to plead with his eyes. She knew that in all actuality he was simply afraid she would get her. _'I know I can take her!'_ she thought as she continued to struggle against Sesshomaru's strong hold.

"Let me go!" she roared as she looked up and glared at Sesshomaru. Her eyes held so much pain, anger, and confusion. He hated seeing her this way, so as dangerous as it was, he did the only thing he could think to do. Before she knew it the powerful demon lord's lips were pressed against her own in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. At first Kagome tried to fight it as her small fists pounded against the strong yoaki's solid chest, but soon the familiar sense of calm and safety that she got only around Sesshomaru took over as her thoughts fluttered away from the scene of betrayal she had just witnessed. She closed her eyes and began to kiss him back until she felt two strong arms literally tear her away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a snarl and Kagome's eyes flashed back open as she glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell Kagome? I know I messed up, but that's my brother , and one of my worst enemies! That's a really low move to get back at me, but I'll forgive you. Let's just go. We can work this out." he said trying to sound as smooth as possible as he pulled her arm to lead her out, but she wouldn't budge.

"No!" she snapped as she ripped her arm from his grasp. "What's low is sleeping with my cousin, knowing she's my biggest rival…..in MY own bed! I've never done anything with Sesshomaru that wasn't part of a scene until now! So get the hell out of my trailer! I never want to see you again! No better yet keep the trailer….It already smells like skank and cheating boyfriend any way!" she sneered. "I'll just stay with Sesshomaru" she added knowing that it would piss Inuyasha off even more. Her pale, porcelain face was flushed with rage as she huffed for breath after her long rant. Kikyo got up, wrapping a loose sheet around her slender body, although she had already been exposed a moment ago. She made her way to Inuyasha and put her head against his shoulder. This set Kagome off all over again. Kikyo had always wanted what ever Kagome had gotten ever since they were little and Kagome's mother had taken Kikyo and her sister in while their parents went through with their nasty divorce and custody battles. Nothing was sacred when Kikyo was around. She would take Kagome's clothes, her spot on the archery team, her friends. She had even tried to take her mother away! If there was a guy Kagome liked, Kikyo would date him just because she knew Kagome like him….no matter how ugly or revolting Kikyo actually found the guy to be. Poor Kagome had thought that it had all ended when she started dating Inuyasha, who seemed to have blown Kikyo off for her. _'Boy was I wrong'_ she fumed.

As Kikyo nuzzled her head against Inuyasha's chest, he shoved her aside to her surprise causing her to stumble back into the bed.

"Kagome, I swear I will make this up to you. I will get you back. You know we always end up back together no matter how many times we fight. She means nothing to me….just…..don't go." Inuyasha pleaded

"Just go ahead and try! I'm with Sesshomaru now! You made your bed…literally. Now you get to lie in it with that nasty ass skank!" she screamed as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him out of her trailer. Although Kikyo was stunned a bit by Inuyasha's sudden rejection, it didn't bother her too much. He was no longer the object of Kagome's affection and she had read it all on Kagome's face after that kiss. Now Kikyo had a new target in sight. _'Sesshomaru….you will be mine'_ she thought as a seductively sly smile began to crawl onto her lips. She would need Inuyasha's help, but as she had witnessed before….he could be easily persuaded.

Author's note: so in case i hadn't mentioned before when I talk about the trailers its more like a mobile home or apartments with semi large rooms where the actors and actresses live while filming the movie...at least it is in my story. It would be a bit hard for them to be living in actual actors and actresses trailers. so I hope that gives you a better picture.

Please comment or review. Good...constructive criticism...I don't care which. Either one helps me know how I'm doing and helps me to update faster or change what I need to.

Id like to thank Kashiangel07, birdy22, and Lady of the East for their reviews on my last 2 updates.


	10. Authors note

Hello past readers! I know I've said this before but I am back once again and really excited because I've started writing some new chapters! So since its been

so long if you need to read the previous chapters to remember what its about do so now because I will be posting the first of many new chapters to come this

Saturday!

And thanks for sticking with me


End file.
